Since conventional different-kind-of-object detecting apparatuses utilize a point spectrometer, in which the spectroscopy is performed at a single point for the reflected light of the light irradiated to an object, a movable mechanism, such as a galvo-mirror is required so as to perform a spectroscopic analysis for the reflected light from the object to be conveyed not in a single line but in multiple lines. (Refer to the Patent Document 1.)
In this case, a camera for confirming a position of the object has to be separately prepared at an upstream side of the spectroscope so that the position of the object is confirmed, and an image processing apparatus for identifying the position of the object from the image taken by means of the camera has to be prepared.
In addition, in a case that the aforementioned movable mechanism, such as a galvo-mirror is not utilized, the spectroscopes for the number of the lines of object to be conveyed in the multiple lines are required.
Further, a plane spectrometer (refer to the Patent Document 2) by which the spectroscopy for the reflected light at a plurality of points can be simultaneously performed is proposed.